Nemacyst
About These flying, organic bombs are released by a Seeder's tail end and make a beeline for the nearest COG unit or Chopper. Although they seem delicate and harmless upon their initial launch, they soon fix their sights on a target and accelerate. They detonate upon contacting their target and inflict heavy, usually lethal, damage. They seem to have weak red glowing eyes for targeting enemies. It has been confirmed by Epic that Seeders are fed Nemacyst in The Hollow, and then the Nemacyst pass through the Seeder and enter the battle. how the Seeder knows when to release them is difficult to say, as their heads are underground. The Small legs on the Nemacyst's abdomen appear to be reminiscent of the small legs on the Stomach of a Corpser, and those of a Seeder, giving further weight to the theory that the locust are not an association of different species, but rather different Variations of the same genetic structure. Nemacysts could also be larval reavers as they both fly by unknown means, have tentacles, and explode in an inky mess upon death. It is interesting to note that it is not known how Nemacyst find their targets, they may well use a bat-like sense of hearing, due to the Unspecified nature of the red lights on their outer shell. this however would be difficult, seeing as they are launched in the heat of battle and do not commit fratricide, despite COG and Locust soldiers firing simultaneously. The part of an Ink Grenade that creates the poison (in place of the fragmentation part of a bolo grenade housing) has been revealed to be a baby Nemacyst. *''The link between Nemacysts and Seeders is confusing, nether is seen without the other, meaning Seeders are needed to launch or produce them, and the link between the radio jamming abilities is even more confusing, it could be the Seeders, or the Nemacysts, using their ink. Nemacysts are used as anti-air, and air-to-ground attack units. The are also apparently used as Locust artillery.'' Combatting the Nemacyst , the quicker the Nemacyst threat subsides.']] Health: Casual= 15HP, Hardcore= 25HP, Insane= 25HP The Nemacyst's ability to fly and maneuver around Cover makes them a significant threat that you should never ignore. Use the Lancer Assault Rifle or Hammerburst to destroy Nemacysts as soon as you spot them. However, if you don't want to waste your ammo, you can use your pistol, which has great accuracy. Often, this occurs while you're trying to kill the Seeder, where they came from. Alternate your attacks between the Seeder and the Nemacysts. Their low health makes them easy to kill- it takes just a few Lancer bullets to put one down. Obviously, the sooner you kill the Seeder the quicker the Nemacyst threat subsides. If you're playing in co-op campaign, it's even easier. Just have one player with a Lancer or Hammerburst (nicknamed 1p), and the other with a Hammer of Dawn. The 1st player with the assault rifle can shoot the Nemacyst immediately when it comes out instead of having the second player switch weapons and waste time. The second player can then focus the Hammer of Dawn and kill the Seeder, allowing no more Nemacysts of come out, waste your ammo, and annoy you altogether. In solo, try aiming the Hammer at the Seeder's tail to prevent nemacysts from getting too far without being destroyed. Category:Locust Horde